The present invention relates to processes for producing meat products at high yield, to cured meat products produced without phosphate supplements and to meat products (e.g. cooked meat products) produced by such processes.
The water holding capacity (WHC) of meat is defined as its ability to retain the endogenous tissue water present in its structure. The water binding capacity (WBC) is defined as the ability of meat to bind added water. Both play a crucial role in meat manufacture.
Many different factors determine the WHC of meat. These include intrinsic factors, such as the age, gender, species, breed, muscle type, fat levels, prevalence of large blood vessels, size of the source animal, post-mortem physiological state and pH. Extrinsic factors include antemortem procedures (such as feeding patterns and physical activity prior to slaughter), method of slaughter, preservation techniques and adjuncts (such as added electrolytes).
Phosphates (usually polyphosphates) have been used in the meat industry for decades to increase the water retention properties of meat products. Although their effect is not fully understood, several possible mechanisms for phosphate activity have been proposed. These include the influence of changes in pH value, solubilization of proteins, effects of ionic strength and specific interactions of phosphate anions with divalent cations and myofibrillar proteins.
While phosphates have been approved for use in many different meats (for example, 5 g/kg is accepted in certain types of hams in Europe), their use in certain types of meats is not permitted. For example, the meat industry in France, Germany, Italy and Poland does not use phosphates in certain cooked ham products (such as Jambon Superieur).
There is therefore a need for meat products which can be produced at high yield but which do not contain phosphate supplements. However, attempts to replace phosphates with supplements exhibiting similar yield-improving properties without adding to costs have been unsuccessful.
It has now surprisingly been discovered that starter cultures may increase the yield of a cooked whole muscle meat product, and that starter cultures have hitherto unrecognized utility in the production of Jambon Superieur.
Thus, according to a first aspect, the present invention there is provided a process for producing a cooked whole muscle meat product at a yield of at least 90% comprising the step of incubating the meat with a defined starter culture.
In a second aspect, the invention relates to a process for producing a Jambon Superieur meat product comprising the step of incubating the meat with a defined starter culture.
Preferably, the meat is produced at a yield of at least 90%, and the processes of the invention may increase the water binding capacity of the meat product (thereby increasing yield). In particularly preferred embodiments, the meat product is produced at a yield of at least 95%, at least 100%, greater than 100%, at least 110%, at least 120% or to en extent which is substantially equivalent to that obtainable through the use of phosphate supplements.
The process is preferably conducted in the absence of supplementary phosphates. The term supplementary phosphates is intended to define phosphates (especially polyphosphates) added as a supplement during processing to increase the phosphate content of the meat (and so increase yield). Thus, endogenous phosphates lost during processing may be xe2x80x9cadded backxe2x80x9d in processes which are conducted in the absence of supplementary phosphates.
Any meat may be used in the process of the invention, but particularly preferred is a ham. In the second aspect of the invention, a Jambon Superieur is produced. The term xe2x80x9cJambon Superieurxe2x80x9d is a term of art which defines a particular class of high quality cooked hams (which are produced without the addition of supplemental phosphates).
Any of a wide variety of starter cultures may be used in the processes of the invention, and those skilled in the art will be able to identify appropriate defined cultures by routine trial and error. Preferably the defined starter culture comprises a single species of microorganism or a mixture of two or more species of microorganism.
Particularly preferred are starter cultures comprising one or more Staphylococcus spp. and one or more Lactobacillus spp.
Preferably, the Lactobacillus spp. used in the invention are selected from homofermentative Lactobacillus spp. (as defined in Bergey""s Manual of Determinative Bacteriology, 8th Edition).
The optimum amount of each component of the starter culture may be readily determined by routine trial and error, and varies inter alia according to the type of meat, the desired flavour characteristics, the conditions under which the meat is to be cured and the identity of the bacterial species selected.
The starter culture is preferably injected into the meat prior to incubation. This ensures that the culture becomes evenly distributed throughout the body of the meat. However, it may also be introduced by any other suitable means, such as by diffusion, massaging and tumbling.
In preferred embodiments, the starter culture is introduced into the meat in a brine carrier (optionally wherein the brine comprises salt and sugar, e.g. NaCl and glucose). The carrier is preferably injected to about 10% by weight (with respect to the meat), for example to produce a final salt concentration in the meat of about 2% w/w.
Preferably, the meat is tenderized after injection with the starter culture.
The meat may be tumbled (e.g. for about 20 hours) after injection, optionally at a temperature of at least 5xc2x0 C. The tumbling is optionally followed by resting (e.g. for about 4 hours).
The meat may be cooked after incubation with the starter culture, preferably to a core temperature of between 60 and 70xc2x0 C. (e.g. about 67xc2x0 C.). Following cooking, the meat may be cooled for example by showering under water (e.g. at a temperature of 5-15xc2x0 C.) immediately after cooking, optionally followed by chilling or freezing. However, curing processes (such as salting, drying, smoking etc.) may also be employed.
The meat is preferably cured at a salt level of 1.5-2.5% (e.g. about 2.4% w.r.t. the final weight of the product), a pH of about 5-8 and tumbled at between 4-15xc2x0 C.
Genetic effects play a very important role in carcass composition, and meat quality attributes like colour, tenderness and processing yield can be affected by genotype. Thus, in particularly preferred embodiments where the meat product is a ham, the meat is derived from a halothane negative and/or RN negative and/or RN negative/positive (Redement Napole or acid meat gene) pig.
The invention also contemplates a meat product obtainable by (or obtained by) the process of the invention.
Also contemplated is a meat product characterized in that the product is a cooked whole muscle meat incubated with a defined starter culture and produced at a yield of at least 90%.
Where the meat product is a cured ham, the meat may be processed by the steps of: (a) cutting and trimming; (b) injecting with the starter culture in a salt solution carrier; (c) tenderizing; (d) tumbling; (e) resting; (f) moulding; (g) cooking and cooling.
In addition to increasing the yield of the meat product, the starter cultures for use in the invention may also contribute to the organoleptic properties of the meat product (e.g. colour, flavour and texture), while also reducing cooking loss (purge).
The invention will now be described with reference to an example. This example is for illustrative purposes only and is not intended to limit the invention in any way.